1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a training/therapy device, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an adjustable, multi-purpose device for training and/or physical therapy of fingers, hands, arms, and/or shoulders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices are used in both physical therapy and strength training for improving the strength of a user's hands, arms, and shoulders. Each of these areas of the body has different requirements, however, and thus typically requires the use of a different device for strengthening that area. Likewise, different devices are often required for physical therapy than for strength training, as physical therapy patients typically have suffered injuries and are attempting to regain normal function of their hands, arms, and/or shoulders, while those seeking strength training typically have at least normal function, in beginners, to significant strength already, in athletes, and thus require greater resistance and/or higher difficulty exercise to reach their goals compared to physical therapy patients. In both fields, there are few options for exercising a user's fingers, particularly the fingertips.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a single device that can be customized for appropriate use for either physical therapy or strength training.
It is further desirable to provide such a device that can be adjusted as a user's strength improves, providing greater resistance incrementally as desired.
It is further desirable to provide such a device that can be adjusted to accommodate different user's hand sizes.
It is further desirable to provide such a device that engages the user's fingertips in such a way as to strengthen the user's fingertips.